Exorcist Shinobi
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Godlike Naruto x D . Gray - Man fic


**Summary: Naruto x D. Gray Man Fic. During The Training Trip, Naruto And Jiraiya Meet With A Female Allen And Cross Marian, Then Soon It's Revealed That Naruto Is Compatible With A Unique Innocence Like Allen, watch out Konoha the real Naruto has been revealed will he protect it or destroy it on his own terms. Godlike, semi cold/dark/emotionless, cynical, humorous,Charming, Innocence, Dark Matter using Naruto x Mass Harem, Incest, Uzumakicest, genderbending, Extreme bashing of Konoha, elders, civilian council and racial idiots of Black Exorcists. elements of Blazblue and Blazblue Unlimited, and Sonic The Hedgehog.**

"Naru." Human Speech

_'Naru.' Human Thoughts _

**"Naru." Demon Speech**

_**'Naru' Demon Thoughts**_

"Rasengan/Chidori." Jutsu/Attack/Ougi/Spell

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, D. Gray man or any other anime element mentioned in this fic.

* * *

(Forest Outside Elemental Nations)

A boy of 14 years old wearing a orange neon jumpsuit, blue shinobi sandals, with 6 whisker marks upon his face, blond spiky hair and crystal blue eyes that seemed dull and empty stared at the crackling fire that illuminated the moonlight and closed his eyes not seeing Jiraiya's worried gaze.

This is Naruto Uzumaki jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi No Kitsune, ever since he was young his life was hell on earth assassinations, sabotage, beatings, torture, selling of overpriced foods, refusal of clothes, insults and most of all lies. The Sandaime lied to him about not knowing his parents, he let Naruto be beaten badly only to save him at the last moment to make him loyal to him and konoha.

He, even conspired with the council, and other Jonin and the Rookies to make sure his life as a shinobi was stunted though his secret girlfriend Satsuki Uchiha came through for him, on Team 7 she helped him train, have a better life and even gave him a home in her own house something that warmed him completely and after he confessed his love for her she accepted.

She taught him everything in the academy he missed or couldn't learn or was prevented form learning, fixed his Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu problem it was like she was the perfect teacher. she even helped him find out about his family, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

It made him so full of hatred and rage, he was pulled in by Kiara the Kyuubi no Kitsune and calmed down and for the next few minutes in his mind, he cried his entire heart out so much it broke Kiara's heart. She comforted him and soon he became a new person and after Satsuki defected from Konoha and he demanded why she did it but got a smile in return. "It's so i can become strong enough to protect you from Akatsuki." He then fought her in a one on one battle that rocked the Valley Of The End, yet he felt more connected with her than ever and after it came to a draw he let her go returning to Konoha without their precious Uchiha.

When Kakashi and Sakura along with the other rookies tried to chew him out, he responded by ignoring them completely something that shocked them so much, they tried forcing him to speak only for Naruto to reject them coldly.

He soon left with Jiraiya towards the outer edge of the Elemental Nations after training for the past few weeks on chakra control, Taijutsu, weapons, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, Kenjutsu after he retrieved Zabuza's Kubikiri Houcho since his body was more demonic thanks to Kiara modifying it into a superhuman one which was rare in itself and trained in Elemental Manipulation since he had an affinity for all the main elements along with Darkness, Gravity, Meiton and others he couldn't put his finger on getting them to atleast Mid-Jounin level.

Right now he is sitting at the campfire with Jiraiya staring at the fire that kept sending flashes of his childhood through his mind so much he closed his eyes to block them out. "Naruto is there something wrong?" Naruto looked at his godfather Jiraiya with sad smile.

He closes his eyes. "Jiraiya-sensei." Jiraiya looked startled at Naruto who was a hyperactive knucklehead called him by his name respectfully and saw Naruto's form shimmer.

His eyes widened in realization. "Why are you wearing Genjutsu Naruto?" Naruto chuckled dryly at his godfather seeing his appearance changing Genjutsu and made a half ram seal thanks to Haku teaching him after he got her into Konoha and learned very quickly. "Kai..." He muttered and his form suddenly was enveloped in smoke and after it cleared it shocked Jiraiya completely.

**Unlimited Hazama Theme - Endless Despair**

He now stood at 5'6 taller than the rest of his peers, he now wears black trousers held up by two brown belts, black steel toed shoes, his pants had a green glowing chain attached to the belt loop, black gloves, a black tattered cape, black ribbons across his arms while under it he wears a long sleeve white button up shirt with a black button up vest opened showing his muscled chest, his hair was a bright green with part of it concealing one side of his face and was matted down slickly and the most scariest part of him was the bright yellow eyes that had a snake-like slit along with his aristocratic looks that would make even married women blush.

"N-naruto!" Jiraiya choked out getting a nod from a quiet Naruto.

"It feels good to be my true self and not that disgusting mask." Naruto scowled darkly making Jiraiya frown.

"It was Sensei's fault wasn't it?" Naruto's silence was an answer enough and it pissed the Sannin off so much he blew a tree up with a Rasengan only for Naruto to place a hand on his shoulder only standing 2 inches below him in height. "Breath, Kyofu just breath." Naruto said softly getting a nod from Jiraiya who felt relaxed by the laidback aura around Naruto and raised an eyebrow when he saw a Balisong style butterfly knife twirling in Naruto's hand.

"Butterfly knives?" Naruto smirked and pointed to a certain seal on the handle getting bulged eyes from Jiraiya.

"I found out about my parents when i was 3 thanks to Satsuki-chan's help, i even managed to master its use when i turned 8, though when i entered the academy i hid all my skills while me and Satsuki trained at tou-san and kaa-san's home where we hit Anbu-captain level since i made a seal that helped us with our low chakra problem, though im only low-chunin currently in casting Genjutsu while being Mid-Jounin in Dispelling them and i mastered Tou-san and Kaa-san's styles thanks to the Shaodw Clone training and right now my chakra control is at Mid-Anbu while my ninjutsu is Mid-Anbu thanks to me having affinity's and sub-element jutsu's along with the non elemental techniques as for Fuuinjutsu im only between Adept and Expert." Jiraiya rubs his chin in thought only to blink seeing a white skinned snake across Naruto's shoulder and pointed getting a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, i forgot to tell you Manda allowed me to sign his contract since I'm Satsuki's mate and he likes both me and her better than Orochimaru who forces him to destroy and he's been teaching me the Snake Taijutsu style and wants me to master it before attempting the Sage Dragon Taijutsu style, i also made a modified version of the Goken." Jiraiya raised an eyebrow impressed at how powerful naruto got on his own but, was saddened he never thought of visiting him.

Naruto saw this clearly and spoke. "Grandpa, i forgive you, your sensei purposely kept you away from Konoha along with Tsunade i forgive the both of you stop beating yourself up over it." He said sternly while mentally going over the memories of his 2 thousand dispelled shadow clones he assigned on his chakra control, Taijutsu and Fuuinjutsu and suddenly gripped his right arm in pain, feeling sweat crease his brow wondering what the hell is going on.

"Naruto what's going on!" His godfather said in worry and suddenly Naruto breathed heavily at the feeling going away.

"I think it's gone...i felt some kind of presence in the nearby town and fighting as well, Jiraiya let's move." Naruto said before speeding through the trees at Elite-Anbu speeds with Jiraiya catching up shortly and soon both were a blur as they tree hopped through the forest bypassing a wall and leaving the Elemental Nations behind which Naruto gave one last scowl with his golden eyes glowing with malice.

_'You will rue the day, you decided to destroy my clan's home because of selfish pride and greed!" _A blood red moon floated over The Elemental Nations signaling a bad omen.

(Town Outside Elemental Nations)

Naruto and Jiraiya landed right on top of a roof of a pub and decided to talk since the sun is almost up and jumped down only for Naruto to come face to face with a white haired girl that was nearly his height though she didn't look afraid when she saw his eyes, she just blushed with pink cheeks and it made him blush too since he remembered Satsuki told him about the CRA and drilled him on etiquette and manners along with emotional control.

"A-ano, Master Cross is waiting for me." She stuttered and suddenly rubbed her hand that looked red with a symbol embedded in the middle and Naruto gripped his hand suddenly he narrowed his eyes in thought. "Your energy feels like mine." She looked up sharply at that and looked at his arm with wide eyes as it seemed to glow with a dark aura and suddenly a red light flared on the back of his hand.

Naruto felt information download into his brain, from Kiara and suddenly furrowed his eyebrows. "So this is Innocence but, why do i feel like i can do more?" He muttered and suddenly snapped his fingers causing a boulder to explode getting a raised eyebrow from Jiraiya and a shocked one from the girl named Allen.

He spread his hand out causing the exploded pieces to float toward him getting a surprised look from Naruto. "So i it seems my Dark Matter power is the ability to imbue my energy to cause weapons to explode and power over Gravity but, i can't activate my Innocence without a catalyst..." He stopped when he realized the streets were completely empty and quiet.

"Miss..." He spoke eyeing the surroundings feeling lots of negative emotions converging on their location.

"Yes?" Allen looked around feeling it too.

"Is it normally this quiet." Allen shook her head negatively.

"No, even at night there are crowds of people roaming the streets."

Naruto suddenly screamed in pain as his hand rippled and sunk to his knees holding it as the pain he's feeling right now outclassed every beating he had ever had as a kid and felt like his arm was being bathed in a furnace. "W-what's happening to me!" He gritted out through his teeth while Allen looked at him with worry.

"It's reacting to the catalyst." She simply said before turning her head to see a bunch of grotesque looking things that had faces resembling Jester mask's some had hideous sharp teeth, others had blank faces, and some had psychotic grins and in the middle of them was a rather rotund person who had a mouth stretched into a wide grin holding an umbrella over his shoulder.

"We meet again, Allen how's the arm?" The person sneered condescendingly making Naruto's hand pulse again as the pulsing got more erratic and the orb in his hand got more brighter and brighter only Jiraiya or Allen noticed and he had to bite his lip not to scream in agony and groaned.

**"Naruto-kun, hang on i'm trying to stop the pain but, it looks like your hand is changing!" **Kiara yelled frantically.

"What are you doing here Millennium Earl!" Allen growled hatefully and Naruto stared from underneath his hood hearing the malice in her voice.

Earl simply smirked and eyed Jiraiya and Naruto. "I came to test your power again and i'll be using those two as my two new Akuma." He said evilly making her eyes widen in horror and suddenly Naruto's eyes a more golden yellow color and suddenly a black blazing aura surrounded him causing furious winds to whip around the entire town and it frightened Earl who felt the combination of Dark Matter and Innocence.

In Kami's realm something strange, yet good will be happening.

(Kami's Realm)

Minato, Kushina, Mito and Rin suddenly groaned as they felt the same aura surround Naruto and Minato gasped as he felt hsi body change. "W-what's going on?" He look startled as his voice turned more Feminine and looked at his chest to see a pair of DD-cups along with his curvy, slim waist and bubble shaped ass and his face grew more Feminine.

**"It seem's Naruto's power is bringing you back to life it seems." **Shinigami said smiling softly at Minato who looked about to cry.

**"Minato there are some consequences to this, you won't be related to him anymoe due to his DNA not being the same, thus you will have to how should i say this along with the others...Love him like any regular woman should." **Minato or Mina started blushing pink with a nosebleed as the gods giggled perversely while Mito, Rin, and Kushina had glazed over eyes.

"now begone!" Kami yelled as they vanished in four white lights.

(With Naruto)

Naruto felt something within him, try to control him and it made him narrow his eyes and mentally obliterated it violently. _'I will not let anyone contorl me any longer!' _He growled and suddenly the pain went away and his power increased.

He suddenly stood up as four white lights materialized behind him. "Restriction 666 released! Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! CODE S.O.L, Blazeblue Activate!" Naruto's hand suddenly changed into a black demonic claw that caused Allen's eyes to widen in shock. _'It's the same as mine, yet it feels more powerful and controlled.' _ She suddenly shuddered with a blush and suddenly saw a red haired man walk out wearing a mask on one side of his face, his eyes focused on Naruto with a thoughtful expression.

The four lights vanished showing Mina Namikaze, Kushina and Mito Uzumaki and Rin Inuzaka looking toward Naruto with shocked looks and blushes.

"Soichi..." Kushina and Mina whispered.

Naruto's eyes suddenly grew even brighter as an aura of green and black energy erupted around him and they saw green and black snake apparitions circle around him. His hair suddenly spiked up and his mouth curved into a sadisitc, cold grin. "Time for some fun!" On his back Kubikiri Houcho materialized except it was now black and had the same symbol glowing in the center and he gripped it with his normal hand while his Demonic Hand seemed to glow menacingly and suddenly green and black tinted chains appear from his pants chain but, it was actually Ouroboros being commanded by him shaped into the head of a snake.

"Kukuku..." Everyone shivered hearing the sadistic chuckling of Naruto it sounded worser than Orochimaru's when he was going to torture someone and suddenly he spoke up in a louder voice.

"So you were going to use me and Uncle Jiraiya as test's for you pathetic Akuma toys! How utterly revolting!" Naruto sneered coldly pissing Earl off he ordered one to attack but, before it could move one of Naruto's chains pierced it's chest getting looks of shock from Allen, Earl and the others as the Akuma's body seemed to age slowly and they felt Naruto's power grow each second.

"I forgot to explain this but,one of the powers of my Innocence is the ability to drain the life force of my enemies along with their power making it mine permanently." His grin frightened Earl so much he panicked and vanished with a pop leaving his Akuma to themselves.

"How disappointing he left you guys here alone with little ol me." His eyes closed into an eye smile, yet the Akuma couldn't help but sweat and shake in fear and horror as it made him look even more demonic and one of them tried to run only for two more chains to spear them through the chest and drain them dry till they were nothing but mummified husks.

His eyes opened showing Cold, ruthless golden snake slit eyes. "Time to die." He suddenly vanished in a feat of pure speed and suddenly two Akuma were cut into two halves, in the center stood Naruto who suddenly lashed out with his Claw sending blades of wind that eviscerated more of the Akuma as he used Kubikiri in conjunction with his claw Blazblue wielding it in a way that would make Zabuza and any of the Mist Swordsmen jealous.

One AKuma fired a barrage of Blood Bullets at Naruto who responded by putting Kubikiri back in its sheath and take out a pair of his Butterfly knives and began deflecting them at insane speeds so much his slashes were a blur and as the last shot was spent up he used his chain to reel himself in and launched a face breaking kick that caused its head to explode sending blood everywhere.

All three tried to attack him only for them to freeze. "Chaos Control!" He instantly vanished in a green light and suddenly flashes of light surrounded the last three Akuma as Naruto appeared in a crouched stance. "Kubikiri Houcho Rendan!" The Akuma screamed as they exploded in gore.

Naruto's hair suddenly went back to normal and his eyes dimmed slightly, as he de-activated his Innocence and sheathed Kubikiri though he let the rain mat his hair down." Impressive work, boy." Naruto opened one eye to see Allen's Master walking toward him.

"Am i to assume you're Allen-chan's Master?" Naruto said with a bored smirk making Allen blush at the chan in her name while Jiraiya giggled perversely and reached for his book only to freeze feeling one of Naruto's knives pointed at his crotch with a dark grin on his face that made the super pervert sweat since it made Tsunade look tame in comparison.

"You weren't thinking of putting Allen-hime in one of your books were you Ero-gama?" He asked in an innocent tone getting a stare from Cross knowing that tone from anywhere.

"Ano, Naruto-kun?" Naruto suddenly turned his head around mechanically getting raised eyebrows and it turned to a blush seeing Mina.

"Who are you?" He asked in an innocent tone causing them to facefault and that made him fall to his ass laughing out of control at how he trolled them while Cross slapped his thigh laughing with him ignoring the twitching eyebrows from Rin and Kushina who pouted.

"And you call yourself the Queen Of Pranks, Kushina?" Mina asked in her amused tone making Kushina glare cutely at her.

"Um, dad why do you look like a woman?" Naruto asked with a blush looking anywhere but at Mina while said person blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

"That was one of the consequences in coming back to life, it seems though it doesn't feel weird for some reason." Mina blushed further in embarrassment only to yelp feeling Kushina grope her chest and had an indignant expression.

"How is this possible your one above me, no fair!" Naruto sweatdropped at his mother's childishness while Mito had a smug look on her face and pointed that out.

"Actually, Kushi-kaa-chan i think Mito-chan has you and Mina-chan beat in that department." He deadpanned making Rin and the other two look and grew incensed seeing Mito's GG-cup rack that was visible through her kimono.

Naruto suddenly hugged both Mina and Kushina who hugged him back on reflex as he held them close. "I finally have my family back even if im not related to you guys anymore." He said shedding tears getting a smile from the resurrected shinobi.

"Naruto was it, we could use your help against the Akuma, and Millennium Earl and i could help Jiraiya train you plus Allen has been a bit lonely in the past time." Cross gave Allen a fond look which Naruto saw clear as day and nodded.

"I accept, just pray your organization doesn't upset me or this." Naruto pointed toward the corpses and gore.

"Will look like a schoolyard fight compared to what i will do if they piss me off like Konoha has done." He said in a cold tone that shook the elder man.

"I see you were dealt wrong by Scarcrow-baka huh?" Rin replied dryly getting a nod from Naruto.

"Konoha is already on my shit list for leaving Uzu No Kuni to perish against Iwa, Ame, and Kumo and Kusa, none will be safe from my wrath." Naruto's form was covered in a green flame aura as he and the others walked leaving town, with their new companions on the training trip.

A blue haired girl with yellow eyes and tanned skin sitting on a floating umbrella gazed at Naruto's back with a blush before flying back to HQ. _'Who are you Naruto.' _ She thought not seeing Naruto's eyes on her spot.

(A few hours later near a forest)

Naruto who had taken a small nap felt someone poke his face making him turn on his side shooing the person away, only for the poking to come back rapidly irritating him so much he smacked away faster. "Naru-kun wake up." Naruto cracked an eye open to see Allen standing over him wearing training clothes.

He covered his head. "Allen-hime, i am trying to sleep here." He replied with a muffled voice making her pout.

"You promised we would train together!" She whined making him drop his head in exasperation for the past few hours she kept badgering him about training her and caved in later, now he is being woken up from his sleep time and saw the others awake as well.

"Alright, alright already i'm up." He groaned as his black cape fell off him leaving him in his white button up and black business vest showing more of his chest and abs something Mina, Rin, and Kushina drooled at getting a smirk he stretched causing his hard muscles to flex and contract causing them to swallow feeling their mouths become dry, even Mito had to swallow in her dry mouth.

"Naruto enough with making the girls mouth dry, get to training." Naruto rolled his eyes and made several thousand clones and instructed them.

"Group 1 i want you working on Elemental Manipulation, Group 2 Taijutsu, Group 3 Genjutsu, Group 4 chakra control, Group 5 Kenjutsu i want to get the Advanced and Expert Kata's down quickly along with the other Kenjutsu styles Satsuki-chan sent me, Group 5 I want you to master our Time and Space powers, Group 6 Fuuinjutsu and Weapons, and Group 7 i want you working on Blazblue, and our Dark Matter powers i do not want them backfiring on us get to work!" He ordered.

"Naruto-kun is this how you do it?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and turned around only for his face to pale seeing what she's about to do. "Allen-chan matt-" He was cut off as Multiple poofs erupted around her, and when the smoke cleared his eyes bulged as 500 copies of Allen appeared in the clearing and when he felt her chakra reserves he was shocked when it topped out at the level of 5 High Kages.

"100 on Taijutsu, 100 on chakra control, 100 on Genjutsu, 100 on weapons training, the rest of you Innocence training!" She barked with a fire in her eyes and her clones went at it training so hard it reminded Naruto of his best friend Rock Lee.

"We'll go help your clones Naru-kun." Mina and the girls went to teach the clones their own ways of training leaving Naruto and Allen with Cross and Jiraiya.

"Are you two ready, i expect everything to be perfected down the last movement." Cross said seriously as he was a perfectionist meaning he will make sure you master everything till you can do it in your sleep.

Naruto just smirked. "We've been born ready, don't be surprised if me or Allen-hime break our critical point since it seems she wants to impress and protect me." Allen nodded with no shame at all and held a mischievous smirk aimed at Naruto who just raised an eyebrow.

(A/N: If any of you flamers think i am doing things wrong with Allen getting her Crown Clown Sword earlier and mastered, then go read something else because i do not care honestly, my fanfic my rules dont like it then boohoo cry me a river *Shinku snorted and vanished using chaos control*.

(Timeskip - 2 years )

Two years had passed since the training trip and it was interesting to say at least, Naruto had powers that were out of this world and one's that could drain life was a bit skeptical but, he came to like it since then.

He had furthered his skill and prowess in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Seals, Medical Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu and Genjutsu thanks to Mito, Mina, Kushina, Jiraiya, Manda, the Hebi clan, The Gama clan and Satsuki who was happy he found another to love and hopes to meet her soon.

He had mastered the Heb Taijutsu style, the Hummingbird Namikaze Taijutsu, Uzumaki clan's Uzu No Mai, the Gama clan's Gama-ken along with several other Taijutsu styles that came from different village's and planned on training in Jikukan Ninjutsu, Kiara's youki training, and Senjutsu.

His Ninjutsu had shot up tremendously as he learned more jutsu of every kind while creating several advanced Elemental releases using his Yin and Yang chakra and most of them were so deadly, even the weakest jutsu was at best Mid A-rank. He also trained with Satsuki learning the Chidori, Chidori Kouken, Chidori Stream, Chidori Sharp Spear, Chidori Senbon, Kirin, Raikiri, Double Raikiri, Twin Lightning Shiver and even made an advanced version of the Raikiri called Raikiri Beam Sword.

His training with his dark matter, and Innocence was literally unheard of as both him and Allen shocked Cross by pushing their Innocence to the breaking point and during a long battle against squads of Level 3 Akuma that could rival a rookie Noah. Allen who had mastered her Innocence called Crown Clown pulled her new weapon called Sword Of Exorcism after she grew her own arm back and it had the ability to cut through the inner soul inside a Noah and other Akuma soul's.

Naruto's Innocence critical point was broken a few minutes after hers and gained a blade more powerful and dangerous than Allen's it was a huge slab of metal shaped into a sword called Blood-Scythe a sword that could form itself into a scythe using the blood absorbed into the blade and it even had Naruto's life-force stealing ability's.

When he saw Minato come back as Mina he didn't see his father but, instead a powerful, kind and compassionate woman and spoke his feelings to Mina, Mito, Rin and Kushina who were shocked though they accepted them later as he loved them with all his heart, Jiraiya tried to put them in his book only for Naruto to threaten him with castration every time that Kushina was hard pressed to threaten him herself.

He had also made his own Kenjutsu style called Nine Sword Dance that was similar to the Hachibi Jinchuuriki's style except he used two more blades and moved more faster, aggressive and quicker.

Right now Naruto was irritated and bored, why you ask Cross had ditched them going ahead to the Black Order HQ and waited for them but, the thing that was irritating was that they had to wall run up the rocky cliffs of the hidden Manor.

Allen was pissed because, Cross Marian had left them with several debts equaling to 100 guineas which also pissed the others off since that was very irresponsible to do that to your student, even Tsunade never did that and vowed make their displeasure known.

Naruto grunted as he and the others finally jumped up and landed on solid ground and took the time to survey their surroundings as their appearances showed in the moonlight.

Naruto now stood at 5'8 having a surprising 20 pack thanks to his body being pushed to the limits by his training regimen and now wore a black suit with a white undershirt underneath, black gloves, black trousers held up with two red belts, black steel toed shoes and had a black fedora hat that completed his mysterious, sexy look as Rin and Kiara had put.

Mina now wore a pair of black jeans, white sneakers, a white shirt that hugged her delicious rack with a white leather jacket that had a fur collar hood while her spiky blond hair was tied back in a ponytail with her eyes still being crystal blue while twirling a Hiraishin kunai in on hand while having her sword from the Third Great Shinobi War called Senkou sheathed in one of her belt loops.

Kushina wore the same clothing as Mina except hers were colored Black and orange, though she had two Wakizashis strapped at her hips.

Mito wore a pair of black anbu style pants, black sandals, grey shin and elbow guards. She wore a red turtleneck under a black Kimono top while her hair stayed in it's usual buns style.

Rin wore a pair of blue jeans, black sneakers, white t-shirt with a short sleeve black leather jacket while her hair flowed own her back showing her orange eyes that gave her a hot look that would make girls green with envy.

Allen wore baggy capri pants, boots, a black sleeveless shirt with a jacket covering her F-cup assets while her stark white hair was swept to the side giving her a feminine look and had the symbol of the Black Order on her in red on one of her gloves that held a weapon seal for her Sword Of Exorcists.

"Hmm, seem's we've arrived at the right place.." Allen mused walking forward while taking note of the several black Timcanpy flying everywhere but, narrowed her eyes seeing what looked like camera eyes in the center and nodded towards the others, while Jiraiya who was still wearing his same outfit nodded quietly knowing they were being watched.

(Inside HQ)

Lenalee Lee stared at Naruto's form through the camera with a blush at his handsome features and saw Komui's eye twitching no doubt seeing Naruto's better looks and zeroed in on his whisker marks. "Kawaii..." She whispered finding his whisker marks to be.

"Who is this kid?" Komui said lazily drinking his coffee while the workers deadpan at him especially his sister Lenalee. "Onii-chan, he's the one Master Cross sent!" She replied in irritation getting a raised eyebrow from Komui who looked back through the camera while a red haired girl standing next to a dark blue haired samurai looking girl looked on with interest while the samurai girl left towards the gates to test him.

Lavi just looked at the girl's back with a raised eyebrow but, shrugged and looked back to see Naruto's group calling out to the gatekeeper to open up and saw Naruto tapping his foot pausing to take a look at his watch for a few seconds and turned back toward the camera with narrowed eyes and spoke. _"Open this door, now Cross-sensei sent us." _

"Aniki, i think Naruto-kun is losing his patience?" Lenalee said chuckling sheepishly as an aura of black and green surrounded Naruto who had an annoyed look making many shudder.

(HQ Gate)

Naruto leans against the gate with Allen snuggling into his side while the others watch Jiraiya do his ridiculous introduction dance getting tic-marks from Rin and Mito. "Jiraiya-bouya for the last time stop doing that ugly ass Kabuki dance act your age for once." Rin scowled only to purr in delight as Naruto rubbed her head causing a pair of imaginary dog ears to pop out with a tail only for her to get glomped by Kushina and Mina squealing. "KAWAII!" Rin just melted into their skillful scratching of the ears and started thumping her foot on the ground getting snickers from Mito, Naruto and Allen and Jiraiya making Rin pout at them cutely.

Naruto suddenly looked up slightly through his bangs to see a Samurai looking girl carrying a sword, her eyes an onyx black showing lonliness, sorrow, happiness and other emotions that flared when seeing him but, her expression turned impassive. "What are you doing near the gate of the Black Order?" She asked politely with Naruto deadpanning at her.

"I believe that lazy nerd heard me when i said Cross-sensei sent us and i am going to give him 10 seconds to open the gate up before i break through it myself." His voice turned ice cold making her shiver in fear at the raw power in his voice and raised an eyebrow amused.

"And how will you do that..."

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but, since i am joining the Black Order soon just call me Hazama as a codename." He bowed and winked at her getting a blush and smile from the girl.

"Yu Kanda, Equipment type Innocence user." Naruto smirked and held his hand out causing blood to swirl around it shocking Yu.

"My answer to this gate is right here, Come out Blood-scythe!" The large slab of metal appeared in his hand crackling with energy.

"Yu-chan." Yu blushed more at the chan in her name and raised an eyebrow.

"I would move off of the gate if i were you since my strikes can be a bit explosive." She shivered and jumped down as he slashed at the gate causing a massive explosion that rocked the entire HQ causing alarms to blare as nearly every exorcist ran to confront the threat.

Yu just stared gobsmacked. "You know Naruto-sama barely put any of his own strength in that blow." Yu just stared at her with a raised eyebrow and stuck her hand out.

"Yu Kanda." Allen smiled and shook her hand with a kind smile.

"Allen Walker... also i saw you checking out Naru-kun, i can share if you want it's no problem with me and the girls." Yu's eyes glazed over as a pink blush spread over her cheeks and nodded before turning around as Naruto dispelled his sword.

"Who dares attack the Black Order!" One of them shouted pompously making Naruto's eyes lower in annoyance and saw Yu having a twitch in her eye.

"I was opening the door, baka maybe you should stop being so lazy as to ignore two of Cross Marian's students." Naruto deadpanned getting red faces that this weakling would lie about Cross Marian requesting them and sneered.

"Like Leader Cross would want anything to do with pathetic weaklings like you, though the girls on the other hand look good enough." A chubby fair skinned one leered at Kushina and Allen only for Naruto's hair to spike up destroying his fedora hat in the process and his golden eyes glared at them coldly.

"I suggest you take your eyes away from my mates before i decide to pain the walls red with your blood." They froze at the higher pitched voice of Naruto that was tinged with insanity and bloodlust.

"Like you could beat us, when you don't have an Innocence weapon!" They laughed with fake bravado only for a dark smirk to stretch across his mouth and held up his hand. "CODE S.O.L Blazblue activate!" The paled when a red light appeared on his hand and saw his hand change into the same demonic one back 2 years ago except it glowed with a darker aura and looked more dangerous looking and suddenly multiple Snake apparitions started to manifest form his pants chain.

"I haven't taken any life force in a few weeks hope you're energy is satisfying for my needs." They paled and tried to run only for Naruto to send his own chain whip at their legs and caught them by the ankles making them land facefirst into the ground and started screaming their heads off as Naruto pulled them towards him with three chains eagerly hovering above him.

"Yu help us!" Yu just raised an eyebrow with a dark smirk. "I don't think i will besides Hazama-kun interests me and i like things that are interesting." Naruto smirked at that.

"Already calling me -Kun you work face don't you Yu-chan." She shrugged and told him with a nonchalant tone. "So i'm a girl and we get curious alot." Allen and the others nodded at that.

He mentally commanded his chains to pull them into the air towards him, they were soon dangling in front of him flailing frantically screaming their heads off having wet spots at their crotch areas something that fueled Naruto's sadistic streak making Kiara extremely horny inside her seal.

**"Naru-koi, if you do not hurry up and give me a body i am going to force my way out of this seal and rape you into exhaustion Death God be damned!" **She growled lustfully getting a laugh from Naruto.

_'Don't worry hime, i'll get on it as soon as find a place to get it done with Mina, Mito, and Kushina-chan's help.' _Kiara nodded but, then leered suggestively.

**"I have to say your father Minato looks very delicious as a woman don't you think." **She replied perversely getting a snort from her container.

_'I swear you are worser than Ero-sennin.' _ He replied dryly and turned his attention back to the three mongrels in front of him and held out one of his clawed fingers and was about to pierce one of them through getting a terrified squeal from the man fueling his desire even more.

"Please do scream and squeal more, it just enhances my sadisticness even further and it will all the more delicious when i torture you." He grinned demonically as he reared his claw back ready to bisect them at the waist.

"Oi! Naruto that's enough!" Naruto looked up with a bored glance to see Cross Marian walking out with his own guards including Lenalee Lee.

"Naruto-san, can you please release these baboons please they are needed?" She asked politely only to get a raised eyebrow looking amused and enveloped his claw in Katon chakra with a green aura blazing aura tinted with black and placed it near the crotch of the fat one making several males wince including Komui covering their privates.

"Tell me..." His eyes turned ice cold.

"Why should i let these baka's live when they dared to look at my mates with those eyes i love them to death, do you know what that means Cross-sensei." Naruto narrowed his eyes at Cross who had the decency to look ashamed and sighed.

"If you let them go Naruto i promise to make sure they get punished appropriately for not doing their jobs and not considering my request for you and the others to join the order." Cross glared at the whimpering fools from the European branch.

Naruto looked at the weaklings before him with a cold glare and dropped them on the cold hard ground harshly and walked past them. "Get out of my sight, from now on my name is Hazama Uzumaki Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki is gone and now i am revealed Konoha's days are numbered and act like a dignified member of Sensei's organization." The three who acted perverted with arrogant bravado sunk in on themselves as his glare was so ethereal it was scary, yet Lenalee and various other girls felt their loins burn at how sexy he looked.

"Good job, Hazama you managed to scare the shit out of nearly every male on your first day." Cross clapped with a deadpanned face only for Naruto to smile creepily.

"Who me! I would never do such a thing!" He said innocently tilting his head having a pair of green fox ears sprout from his head along with his whisker marks giving him a very cute look.

"Kawaii!" The girls including Lenalee, Yu, Lavi, Allen, Mina, Kushina, Mito, and Rin glomped him rubbing his whisker marks getting a purr from Hazama getting a chuckle from Cross and Jiraiya.

"You're making this old man jealous bouya." Cross teased getting a hearty laugh from the now named Hazama who felt relaxed now something the other girls noticed and frowned.

"Naruto-kun, can we talk?" Yu asked getting a blinking nod before they introduced him to the library where he found notes on the history of Exorcists, and Akuma as well as the abilities of them and wondered how those assholes back at Konoha would use this knowledge only to blink before finding himself pushed into a chair with the girls surrounding him.

"Girls, what is going on here?" He asked confused.

"Hazama-kun, we want to talk to you about your life and we'll tell you ours." Hazama suddenly lowered his head with a sigh.

"I do not want to remember anything that could link me to that traitorous village!" He said in a cold tone , as he tried to rein in his anger.

Rin spoke sternly. "Naruto-kun, you need this let it go i know you can trust these girls i can tell by how their eyes look they suffered the same."

He replied shakily. "R-rin-chan bu-but!" He tried to get her to understand how it was an extremely sore subject for him.

"Na-kun!" Naruto dropped his head in defeat feeling like a kicked puppy and felt Kiara sending soothing words through their link.

**Naruto-kun, just let it out you won't be able to rest unless you get some foreclosure let them in please! **

Naruto fidgeted something the girls noticed and it worried them alot as his pupils started to dilate.

_Ki-Kiara-chan, i just can't do this!_

**Naruto-kun! calm down your heart rate is going dangerously fast you need to calm down! **

Naruto couldn't stop his fast rising heart beat as the memories came back at a rapid pace causing his blood to rush too fast making him grab his chest as his breath became more labored scaring them as they tried to calm him down as they could see his eyes going out of focus.

**Naruto hang on! Do you hear me hang on!**

He could barely hear their voices as he felt black creep at the edges of his sight and suddenly his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he suddenly went limp as his last vision was of Jiraiya, Cross and the medical staff bursting into the room screaming his name.

"Naruto/**Naruto!" **

(Two days later)

In the infirmary on a medical bed laid Naruto who had a few machines hooked up to him along with a breathing mask as he slept with his eyes closed. Everyone watched the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed slowly having worried expressions. "Master Cross, Master Naruto was quite lucky to pass out because we had a hard time calming his heart rate down it was like he was having a nightmare while awake." The nurse said gravelly making Jiraiya wince in worry.

"Remembering your own childhood that was nothing but, nightmares and hell on earth can break even the strongest people..." He muttered rubbing the slick green hair of his godson with a fond look.

Yu looked at his peaceful expression and felt a tear slide down her face, not caring if anyone saw it. "He looks so peaceful now..." She whispered only to gasp as sweat creased his brow as his expression turned painful for all to see and saw him turn on his side shaking. "Sa-satsuki..." He grit his teeth in pain as his whisker marks darkened and a bubbling aura of red chakra slowly enveloped him only for it to recede.

His breath started slowing down, till it became a rhythm. Mito placed her hand on his head rubbing it softly. "So much anguish, in you Naruto-kun did you hide your pain so you wouldn't be seen as weak or was it something else." The Seal Mistress wondered.

Lavi looked toward Jiraiya who had a pained look in his eye. "Jiraiya-sama, would it be possible to tell us of Hazama-kun's childhood we really want to know him, we feel a kindred spirit when around him?" She asked pleading, Jiraiya looked toward Mina and the others who nodded in confirmation which he took a deep breath and steeped his hands together.

"Fine, let me tell you of Hazama otherwise known as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze's life i hope you'll be able to stomach it." He sighed and spoke.

(1 hour later)

After he finished Jiraiya saw the entire staff in the room looking extremely pale with horror and others had tears in their eyes while Mina was shaking with so much rage she looked about to go on a killing spree especially Rin who looked so disgusted at what Kakashi had done.

Lavi was the one who spoke with a shaky voice. "How is he still sane after all of this, how!" She cried out in tears wondering who could have done such a horrifying thing.

Yu was gripping Mugen so hard, her hands were beginning to draw blood with tears dripping from her shadowed eyes. "If i see any Konoha shinobi i will cut them in half..." She said darkly.

Cross had his eyes closed, though inwardly he was boiling with fury at what his own student's village did to him but, he had prevailed and grew stronger from something that would have broken even him. "To think he remained sane through all of that hatred, and hardship shows how pure of a heart and soul you possess Hazama." Cross looked fondly at his 2nd student and suddenly he looked at all of the staff and issued an order.

"I am going to make this very clear, Naruto's powers, skills, and ability's are to be kept away from the higher-ups i will die before i let those manipulative bastards use my surrogate son as a weapon!" They shivered when his brown eyes glowed red showing he was serious.

Yu kneels. "Master Cross if it's possible if we manage to completely destroy the Akuma i would like to leave with Naruto-sama back to his village if it's alright with you?" She requested.

"Me too." Lenalee said with Lavi and the other girls agreeing.

"Also i would like to inform you that no one is to know about Hazama breaking his critical point early." He spoke seriously getting gasps at that someone this young broke their critical point gaining a new pinnacle of power against Akuma.

Yu's eyes suddenly widened. "It was his blade Blood-scythe wasn't it." Cross nodded getting a look of admiration from most of the others.

The person they were talking about suddenly groaned getting everyone's attention as the girls crowed around him rubbing his back soothingly. "Girl's i'm alright just need to get my center." They nodded and helped him get his black suit jacket.

Hazama leaned into Yu getting a blush from her and envious glares from Lavi and Lenalee. "Thanks for not seeing me as a monster..." He said tiredly getting a soft look from Yu.

"We all have suffered by someone's personal greed you aren't alone anymore Naruto-kun." Yu hugged him destroying her cold hearted image replacing it with a kind, warm smile.

Hazama smiled with a tear leaking from his left eye. "Arigato, i finally got the closure i needed can we head to the lunch hall for dinner i'm starving." They laughed and in the girls case giggled at his sheepish look.

"Alright, Hazama just don't act all emo on us again." Hazama blanched at that.

"Ugh, like i would want to be like that asshole cyclops." He joked getting rounds of laughter again from the medical hall.

Naruto Uzumaki is no more and now stands Hazama Uzumaki Namikaze in his place.

The Black Order's own Kusari No Hebi

* * *

**Whew, that was a good chapter if i do say so myself since i had next to no prior knowledge of D. Gray Man which i thank my friend Element - Overlord for pointing that out for me.**

**So as you can see i modeled Naruto after Hazama with my own color scheme in the mix while having his personality being a mix of Hazama and Ragna.**

**A/N: As for switching back and forth between Hazama and Naruto note he will only be called Naruto by his girls or best friends when in private away from others.**

**I hope to not get flames for having Allen-chan get her Sword Of Exorcism early since it's my fic so i put how things should go.**

**There will be lemons later on and more harem additions, so be patient you pervs.**

**Updates for Yami Of Konoha, Naruko The Light Inquisitor, Demon Of The Leaf, Ice Dragon At Yokai Academy, and God Of Ten Path's will be taken care of in time.**

**Ja Ne!**

**(Vanishes using chaos control)**


End file.
